


Flying High

by HunterOfTheWild



Series: KiyoKuro hurts me [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterOfTheWild/pseuds/HunterOfTheWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Kiyoshi exactly half the flight to get used to the little shit that is Kuroko. And the other half to finally get some coffee together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teppei fully started his day expecting everything to go well. He was due to take a flight to Tokyo from London and he’d made all the preparations perfect under strict guidance of his grandmother, who had threatened him with murder if he came late to her birthday. So yes, everything was in order – take a taxi, check in, go through security, board the plane. And everything had gone well until when he got into the plane, a cheery smile in place and realized exactly what seat he had booked.

_God, I’m stupid._

As he stood there staring at the window seat with trepidation, he was glad to see that no one else sat next to him, so couldn’t he just sit there instead and stretch his legs to their fullest? Nodding decisively, he packed his bags into the overhead compartment and finally made to sit down on the much more spacious aisle seat.

“Excuse me.”

The words were spoken directly below him and sent a shriek flying out of Teppei’s mouth. Scrambling back up, the tall man stared at the person who suddenly appeared in his vision. Light, powdery blue hair accompanied by bland blue eyes who seemed to hover between judging him or laughing. “Where,” His voice squeaked, “did you come from?” His ran a hand through his hair, already somewhat distraught. He almost _sat_ on a stranger, for fucks sake.

“Well, I’m from Japan.”

_Well obviously_ , his mind supplied. _We are speaking Japanese_. Without realizing it, Teppei had slipped back into his native language. But a mental groan rang out throughout him, as he rethought his question.

“I mean, I didn’t see you there. I’m sorry.”

Finally remembering his manners, Kiyoshi bowed in apology. Straightening, he saw the same blank look on the other’s face. “And my seat is at the window.” “So it seems.” Teppei waited a few moments for the other to make some kind of movement, to give him some space to pass by or even to offer his own seat. “Well, uhm, could you please stand up for a few moments?” Teppei asked, vaguely confused. The smaller man looked back up at him, a light tugging at the side of his mouth betraying his amusement. “I thought we were already past that stage of personal space, with you having basically sat on me.” His tone was neutral, not giving Teppei any chance to know if he was joking or not. Snorting in response, Teppei shrugged and shuffled through the space between the stranger’s legs and the seat in front. As he sat down with a heavy sigh, he glanced to the side to see a small blush coloring the man’s face. _If you want to dish out, you have to be ready to take some._ A smug grin settled on his face as his reached over and offered his hand. “My name’s Kiyoshi Teppei. Mind switching seats with me?” He fully expected the other to switch with him, having perhaps cowed him enough.

“Kuroko Tetsuya. Yes.”

Even as Teppei shook Tetsuya’s hand, the taller man faltered. “Was that a yes as in you don’t mind?”

“No.”

“So you do mind?”

“Yes.”

“…You don’t?”

“No.” And that was the conversation the stewardess walked in on, two grown men bickering about the meaning of ‘yes’ and ‘no’. Smiling politely, she tried to interrupt them only to be ignored. Coughing louder didn’t help either.

“EXCUSE ME.”

The loud noise stopped both men in their tracks. Staring back at her with big eyes, she continued by introducing herself. “My name is Aida Riko and I’ll be in charge of the section of the plane. If you need anything, please call me. Now please buckle yourself in.” Glancing at the two who were slightly glaring each other, she couldn’t help but imagine them as a cute couple. Giggling, she continued further on her duties, intent on informing the other stewardesses.

“So you’ll give up your seat?”

“NO.”


	2. Chapter 2

About halfway through the flight, with Teppei still smushed against the window and Tetsuya with a smug smile on his face, the taller one realized his dilemma.

He really, really needed the toilet.

And Tetsuya was sleeping.

_Goddammit._

Standing, he tried his utmost to not disturb the other, who although he seemed like a little shit, was actually a good guy. The darkened lighting didn't help him much either, as Teppei unbuckled himself, slouched as to not his head on the overhead compartment and tried to put his long legs to use. As he stretched one leg over Tetsuya's, Teppei had the unfortunate luck to get the other stuck in the blanket, innocently lying on the floor and just waiting to spring it's trap. He just barely managed to prevent letting out a shriek as he held onto both of Tetsuya's armrests. Sighing in relief of not having squished the small man, Teppei closed his eyes momentarily, calming his rapidly beating heart.

As he opened them again, tired but flabbergasted eyes stared back him.

“Shouldn't we at least have coffee before we do this Kiyoshi-kun?”

The question was asked tiredly, but with a sharpness of humor which Teppei had come to appreciate in a matter of hours. But currently it lead him to looking down at his own position – straddling Tetsuya's legs. Teppei swore he could feel the heat radiating off his face. And by what he could see in the dim light, Tetsuya's face wasn't much better. Mumbling an apology, Teppei scrambled off and almost ran into the closest bathroom.

–

Finishing his business as slowly as possible, Teppei dreaded going back to his seat. _That was extremely embarrassing._ As he spied his seat, he also spied Tetsuya calmly opening his book, the lamp above providing just enough light for him to read. But also just enough light for Teppei to appreaciate the slant of his neck and the fluffiness of his hair. Groaning, he walked closer, Tetsuya's gaze snapping upwards as he stilled beside him. The blue haired male stood up quickly, offering Teppei a shy, but very genuine smile.

_Ah._

In exactly that moment, Teppei felt the slow creak of a crush developing in his heart.

He sidled in, carefully sidestepping the blanket on the floor and curling his legs so that they might fit. Looking back up, his gaze met that of a thoughtful Tetsuya. “If you like” He whispered, “you can have the aisle seat.” His own eyebrows shot up. Tetsuya had defended the seat with all his might earlier, so his offer meant more to Teppei. He smiled gratefully, standing back up and allowing Tetsuya to pass him, blue hair tickling his nose lightly. As the both settled down, Teppei smiled gently. “You can lean on my shoulder if you like.”

His offer was met with a soft thump of Tetsuya's head against his arm and a quiet 'thank you'.

“What about that coffee later, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they finally get coffee together.


End file.
